Tia
Tia (ティア) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and a member of Blue Rose. She is the twin sister of Tina. Appearance Tia has a slender body figure and dress herself in light clothes and armour for the purpose of speed and stealth. Like her twin sister Tina, they both share the exact same features and attire, the difference between them are the colour of their ribbons. Tia's is blue whereas Tina's is red. Personality Raised as an assassin, the loss of human life almost never affected her emotionally. However, after joining Lakyus, she gradually developed feelings for their cherished comrades. Background Both she and her sister were raised in the arts of an assassin and never trusted anyone but themselves. They were once tasked to assassinate Lakyus. However, they failed as she wasn't an easy target. From tailing her to finding out her weaknesses for a better chance to kill her, they eventually decided that the life of an Adventurer suits them better. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Along with her sister Tina, Tia stealthily raids a drug production village belonging to Eight Fingers. After collecting the documents from the village main battlement, they burn down the fields. Later on, she partnered up with both Gagaran and Evileye in order to defeat Entoma. As a result of their strong team cooperation, they nearly succeeded in killing her. This was stopped by the arrival of Jaldabaoth, who managed to save Entoma before the three of them could deal the finishing blow. Shortly afterwards, she was killed along with Gagaran by Jaldabaoth's Hellfire Wall. Along the way, Tia and Gagaran were soon revived by Lakyus. Despite the drain in their strength they still resolve to join the fight against the demon army that was attacking the Re-Estize Kingdom. Until the attack was over, Tia was later present along with the other Blue Rose Members to bid farewell to Momon after the whole crisis had passed. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In a conversation between Renner and Blue Rose, it is known that Lakyus is helping Gagaran and Tia to recover the experience they lost when they got killed by Jaldabaoth, by constantly placing themselves in danger Abilities and Powers Tia can use the skills "Hide Shadow" and "Dark Crossing", which allows the user to hide and move in the shadows at ease. Known Classes * Rogue * Assassin * Ninja Active * Bursting Flame Column: A ninjutsu skill used by Tia to seemingly create a self-imploding explosion with flames. * Immobility Binding Paralysis * Immovable Adamantine Shield: A ninjutsu skill used by Tia to create a large shield radiating with multiple colours to appear in front of her. * Shadow Clone: A ninjutsu skill used by Tia to create a clone of herself. The clone has one quarter of the original body’s battle power. However, only the shadow’s evading ability was determined by the amount of magic power granted to it by the main body. Main Equipment * [[Vampire Blade|'Vampire Blade']]: A dagger that can suck the blood of the victim leaving no evidence of a murder. Relationships Tina Tia's twin sister, a fellow "ninja" and adamantite adventurer of Blue Rose. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Tia and her sister were originally supposed to assassinate Lakyus. However, they ended up failing. They decided to follow her in order to learn her weaknesses. After some time, they decided to quit being assassins and become adventures instead, joining Lakyus' team. Tia now considers her a good friend and trusted teammate. Gagaran Tia risked her life to fight alongside Gagaran against Jaldabaoth. After being resurrected, the two of them have been training to regain their strength. Evileye Evileye risked her life to help Gagaran and Tia fight a masked maid. She tried to sacrifice herself to give the two of them time to escape from Jaldabaoth. Trivia * In the Web Novel, she and her twin sister were members of Ijaniya. * Tia and Tina have a third sister, however her name and whereabouts are yet to be known. Quotes * (About Gagaran): “Surprisingly, it seems that the blood flowing through Gagaran really is red~” Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Rogues Category:Adventurers Category:Blue Rose Category:Re-Estize Kingdom